Eindeutiger Beweis
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Was passiert, wenn ihre Treffen spätnachts sich in etwas anderes verwandeln?  Jalex


**Titel:** Eindeutiger Beweis

**Originaltitel:** Proof Positive

**Autor:**

**Übersetzerin: **Schattentaenzerin  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Die Zauberer vom Waverly Place  
><strong>Kategorie:<strong> Drama/Familie  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Justin/Alex  
><strong>Rating:<strong> PG-13  
><strong>Warnung:<strong> Inzest, Teenagerschwangerschaft  
><strong>Inhalt:<strong> Was passiert, wenn ihre Treffen spätnachts sich in etwas anderes verwandeln? (Jalex)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Die Charaktere und die Serie gehören nicht mir, aber diese Geschichte gehört mir.  
><strong><br>****Wortanzahl:** 1151 Wörter

**Eindeutiger Beweis**

Sie konnte spüren wie ihr Herz in ihre Magengrube rutschte beim Anblick des schwach blauen Zeichen für positiv, der sie vom Stab auf dem Waschbecken entgegen blickte. Sie seufzte und setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne, ihren Kopf vor der Niederlage gesenkt. Sie wusste, dass es nun keinen Ausweg mehr gab. Diese unschuldigen Besuche in Justins Zimmer, wenn sie Angst hatte, nervös oder einsam war, hatten sich über die Wochen in etwas anderes verwandelt und nun wusste sie, dass es kein Entrinnen mehr gab. Sie konnte jeden anlügen, aber sie wusste, dass der Tag kommen würde, wenn sie wüssten, dass dieses kleine schwarzhaarige Bündel in ihren Armen von niemanden außer ihm sein konnte.

Sie beugte sich über ihre Knie, konnte spüren wie die Galle ihr vor Ekel in die Kehle stieg. Sie wusste, dass sie keine andere Wahl hatte als wegen Hilfe zu ihm zu gehen. Er war immer ihr Fels in der Brandung gewesen und dies würde sich nicht ändern. Sie liebte ihn mehr als alles andere und erst seit kurzem auch auf eine Weise, die mehr als das war, was die soziale Norm war, und sie hatte nicht vor, das irgendwas sich in ihrem Leben vor das stellte was sie wollte. Dieses Baby, wenn auch ein Unfall, gehörte dazu.

Ein Klopfen an der Badezimmertür riss sie aus ihrer Träumerei und sie wusste, es war beinahe Zeit herauszukommen und ihre Eltern wissen zu lassen was sie dieses Mal getan hatte. Vielleicht konnte sie sie etwas in die Irre führen, ihnen sagen, dass es eine Nacht mit Dean auf einer Party und Alkoholkonsum für Minderjährige gewesen war, vielleicht... vielleicht...

"Alex, bist du in Ordnung da drin?", erklang die Stimme ihres Dads, gedämpft durch das lackierte Holz der Badezimmertür. "Deine Mutter macht sich wirklich Sorgen um dich. Du hast dir noch nie zuvor eine Taco-Nacht entgehen lassen."

"Ja, Dad, mir geht es gut. Nur etwas... übel. Uhm", sie schluckte und versuchte gegen eine Welle der Übelkeit, die über sie hinwegrollte, anzukämpfen, "Ich bin in Ordnung. Nur.. äh... Frauenprobleme."

"Oh. OH! Oh. Sag nichts mehr! Wirklich. Deine Brüder werden den Film bald starten und deine Mum und ich gehen nach unten und erledigen einige Dinge in der Sub Station, nachdem wir das Abendessen weggeräumt haben. Wenn du uns brauchst, lass es uns wissen. Okay, Prinzessin?"

"Okay, Dad. Danke."

Ein erleichtertes Seufzen und verklingende Schritte ließen sie wissen, dass es sicher war sich über die Toilette zu lehnen und das bisschen Taco, das sie während des Abendessens drin behalten konnte, zu verlieren. Sie kämpfte gegen die Tränen in ihren Augen als sie sich eine winzig kleine Version ihres älteren Bruders, die in ihrem Bauch heranwuchs, vorstellte. Was sollte sie tun?

Sie konnte in die Welt der Zauberer fliehen. Es war dort nicht ungewöhnlich für Geschwister zusammen Familien zu gründen. Es war nur ein weiterer Grund, dass ihre Mutter die Zaubererwelt und alles mit Magie hasste. Zumindest waren dort Menschen, die wussten, was das Herz wollte und das du verdammt noch mal gar nichts dagegen tun kannst. Oder dagegen in wen du dich Hals über Kopf verliebst.

Aber wie konnte sie einfach so weglaufen? Der Gedanken ihre Familie und Harper zu verlassen, ließ sie erschaudern als sie blind nach dem Handtuch, das beim Waschbecken hing, griff. Ungeschickt wischte sie sich ihren Mund am Handtuch ab, warf es in das Waschbecken und rutschte nach unten um auf dem Fußboden zu liegen. Harper... sie hatte Harper ganz vergessen. Allein der Gedanke entfesselte die Tränen, die gedroht hatten sie zu überwältigen, und sie kümmerte sich nicht darum diese wegzuwischen als sie ihre Wangen benetzten. Harper war ihre beste Freundin und würde zu 100%, egal was kam, zu ihr stehen... bis sie herausfand, dass sie die 'verrückte Tante Harper' vom Baby ihrer besten Freundin und dem Bruder ihrer besten Freundin sein würde.

Die Fliese unter ihr war kühl und ließ sie immer wieder einnicken, ihre einzige Hoffnung, dass wenn sie aufwachte dieser ganze Alptraum vorbei sein würde. Das, wenn sie wieder ihre Augen öffnete, sie stöhnen würde und sich umdrehen würde um ihren Wecker zu verzaubern, damit sie noch weitere 5 Minuten Schlaf bekommen würde, bevor Justin hinein käme und sie aus dem Bett schubsen würde. Aber nein. Dieses Mal nicht. Diese eine Sache konnte sie nicht mit einem einfachen Zauberspruch rückgängig machen. Eine Sache, die sie nicht aus den Erinnerungen von allen löschen konnte. Eine Sache, die bei ihr bleiben würde bis zu dem Tag an dem sie starb, egal welche Entscheidung sie fällen würde.

Als sie auf dem kühlen Badezimmerboden schlief, wurden ihre Träume heimgesucht von Visionen eines wunderschönen hellhäutigen Kindes mit flaumigem, schwarzem Haar und Justins blassen Augen. An einem faulen Sonntagmorgen in ihren Armen zusammengerollt in einem Bett. In der Sub Station herumlaufend und mit den Kunden lachend. Auf Maxs Rücken reitend als er so tut als sei er ein Pferdchen. Einen Blumenstrauß aus den Pflanzen vor der Tür hereinbringen. Waverly Place herunter rennen während sie ihrer 'Tante Harper' folgte und dabei niemals das bunte Kleid des Mädchens aus ihren Augen lassen. Dinge, die niemals passieren würden, wegen der Art dieser Geburt. Aber vielleicht könnte sie es funktionieren lassen. Vielleicht könnten ihre Träume von einem glücklichen Leben für ihr Kind tatsächlich klappen. Vielleicht...

Ein weiteres Klopfen an der Tür, leiser dieses Mal, beinahe schüchtern, weckte sie auf von dort wo sie zusammengerollt auf dem Boden schlief. Sie würde dieses Klopfen überall erkennen und wusste, dass auf der andere Seite mit seiner Stirn gegen die Tür gepresst, Justin stand. Es gab kein Verstecken mehr. Sie musste rausgehen und es ihm erzählen.

"Alex...?", das Wort wurde geflüstert durch eine leise, verängstigte Stimme.

Vom Boden aufstehen, stützte sie sich am Waschbecken ab und nahm einen tiefen Atemzug. Es war keine Zeit mehr ihre Zähne zu putzen oder sich die Mühe zu machen ihre Wangen von ihrem tränenüberströmten Mascara zu reinigen. Immerhin war es Justin, ihr Bruder, ihr bester Freund, ihr Geliebter, ihr _Fels_. Er hielt sie am Boden und hielt sie davon ab den Großteil ihrer verrückt-wahnsinnigen Dummheiten, die ihr in den Kopf kamen, zu tun. Wenn es nicht seine Worte des Glaubens und der Liebe gewesen wären, hätte sie sich ohne Zweifel Stevie in ihrer vom Scheitern verurteilte Zauberrevolution angeschlossen.

Wenn es nicht die Art wäre wie er sie quer durch den Raum anlächelte und seine Augen aufleuchteten... Wenn es nicht die Art wäre wie er sie hielt, wenn sie weinte... Wenn es nicht die Art wäre wie er ihren Namen in der Nacht flüsterte als sie sich in seine Umarmung hineinschmiegte...

Sie nahm einen weiteren Atemzug und nahm den kleinen, weißen Stab der bösen, abstoßenden Wahrheit von dem Badezimmerwaschbecken. Sich wappnen auf den Ansturm von Gefühlen, die sicher kommen würden, wenn sie ihren kleinen, sicheren Badezimmerkokon verlassen würde, legte sie ihre zitternde Hand auf den Türknauf, holte ein weiteres Mal tief Luft und drehte den Knauf, ihre ganze Welt gleich mit umdrehend.

Ende


End file.
